The Unsolved Case
by Anne Svendsen
Summary: NOTE. This is a crossover between, Supernatural, Dr. Who and Sherlock. After working on a murder case Sherlock finds himself in a rather unknown situation for him. The situation needs requires help, after a disagreement with John things are changing.


The Unsolved Case

Sherlock stood by the window of his flat thinking about how something was very wrong. Ever since they finished their last case, it had felt like he wasn´t alone like someone was watching him and only him. So far all of his theories had fallen to the ground it was like hitting a huge wall of bricks, it was forbidden area for him. He sighed and reached out for his violin hoping it would help him gathering his mind.

John heard the violin the minute he walked through the front door, he knew something wasn´t quite right with Sherlock. He walked up the stairs and entered the flat he hung his coat on the hanger; he sat down in his chair watching his friend. The sad tones from the violin made John sad and he should be used to Sherlock playing. But the situation lately made him upset Sherlock wasn´t exactly the person who opened up to anyone not even him, now he just stood there playing.

"Being upset isn´t healthy my dear, it won´t solve anything" He turned facing John "I know I have you worried but now isn´t the time to get further into it"

John sighed "How can I not be worried, you happened to be my friend and friends do worried and help each other out"

"I know how the friend world works John. Nothing is wrong I just have a lot on my mind"

"Is that so, we don´t even have a case so what is on your mind?" John kept watching him "You are not you Sherlock"

"What are you talking about of cause I´m me, just a bit distracted by something? But I feel splendid" Sherlock sat down "So nothing was wrong with your cell, just some strange interference which I don´t even have the answer too. This interference made all the data act up. Can only be caused by our last case, after that you couldn´t text or call. At the store they told you how the battery went dead, so they had to replace it.

"They did tell me that. Then the pictures and data went missing, you don´t really have to remind me. But why the interference we weren´t even near a source that could interact with any cell" John sighed "Never mind you don´t even have the answer so it´s probably a technical failure"

Sherlock felt an instant cold down his spine and inside him; again he felt someone was looking directly at him. It just couldn´t be they were alone John and him.

"Why are you so pale all of a sudden" John asked

"It´s the natural color of my skin" Sherlock replied

"No it´s not, you might be pale but not like this. You might be smart and highly intelligent but I know you very well by now, so why don´t you talk to me?"

Sherlock sighed, not his nature to believe in more between heaven and earth but there was things going on that he couldn´t get access too. If in fact there was a world beyond what he knew the door was slammed shot in his face. He leaned back in the couch holding his hands at this mouth letting the fingertips meet, he watched John

"What Sherlock, you are making me feel unpleasant with that look. Isn´t it about time you open up to me or someone else?" he rose from the chair "It´s very clear how you are hiding something and you don´t want to talk about it you are like a closed book, like a human who truly believes he can handle anything by himself. Why is that you can´t open up?"

"I don´t need help, that´s what you are implying. As I said I'm feeling splendid"

"I´m not implying anything, I´m not an idiot when saying you are hiding something. I only want to talk to you"

Sherlock rose and went to his laptop he needed a case anything to get his mind occupied "There is nothing to talk about, only that I need some sort of case" he said from the laptop. "Just don´t talk while I´m trying to work"

He stared at him while narrowing his eyes, if Sherlock thought his hurtful words would shut him up, he was in fact badly mistaken. He placed his hands at the edge of the table looking directly at Sherlock "You just run away from whatever is bothering you, you wouldn´t have let me get away that easy and I´m not either" He sat down on the other side of the table "You could at least answer some of my questions and be honest" He said harsh

"That depends on the questions but you are a doctor after all, so shoot" Sherlock lifted his eyes staring at John.

"I might be a doctor but I can´t get access to everything, especially not if the person sitting in front of me keeps hiding things"

Sherlock closed the laptop "Didn´t I just say shoot? So go on now you are insisting"

"Am I right when having the impression that you are in fact hiding something?

"I can´t really deny that now can I" He said harsh

"Not really because I know you are, ever since our last case you have been acting very strange."

"Strange how so" Sherlock gathered his hands on his stomach

"Well Sherlock you tell me, you do seem scared and as a detective that is not like you. If you do want my help you have to open up"

"I do believe it´s out of reach for you it´s not your area"

"Just like I knew you are troubled and scared, so what is going on?"

"You won´t leave me alone now will you?"

"Don´t count on it, I will go on until you as stubborn as you are told me what´s on your mind, and you are scared so what is scaring you?"

"I´m getting paranoid by it" He sighed deeply

"Paranoid by what?"

Sherlock unbutton the top button of his shirt "Ever since we came back from our last case, it felt like someone is watching me. Fact is no one is here. My brain has been working overtime to break it but there is no access it´s forbidden area"

"You have to be a bit more specific about it, what do you mean by watching you?" John raised an eyebrow

"When you have been out, it feels like I´m not alone here, I have eyes on me all the time but my human eyes can´t see anything."

"You feel some sort of presence here, so when you gave me the creeps before you felt something?"

"I did. At the same time I felt a cold inside and down my spine and something was watching me again" He let a hand run through his fluffy hair "I don´t know John maybe I´m just going crazy, or someone somehow drugged me and now it´s starting to work"

"Drugged you? I don´t think so it´s been weeks since we came back, a drug effecting you now sounds to strange"

"Then it´s something else" He rose and went to the window "Something is after me I can feel it, you know how I am, intelligent, fast and all that. But in this case I´m the loser something is playing with my mind and I can´t get a hold on it"

While he watched Sherlock he was thinking about how to help him, maybe it wasn´t a case he needed or the help from him, what he needed was something else a relationship someone who loved him – for who he was, or just another friend beside him. John made a grimace. Relationship and what does that have to do with anything, he shook his head.

"So many thoughts inside your head; searching for a way to help the detective. You, a case or a change in my life might do the trick. The lonely detective with no friends needs someone" He looked at John "So the pattern in the wall is a way to hide how you were thinking, about me finding a girlfriend or another friend perhaps, the way your eyes move before you place your arms along your sides" He sat down looking directly at him "having these thoughts make you nervous and you can´t hide it from me, not the first time you had this thought about me it comes and goes. A while after you came here you had it for the first time. Then some months later" John stopped him

"Just stop it Sherlock. Yes and I had the talk with Mrs. Hudson but that was years ago" He tried to avoid eye contact with Sherlock

"I know you two had the talk, you mentioned both girls and men" He rose "I can assure you, I´m not dead from my waist down" He turned around "And men that´s actually not my thing thought you knew" He made a grimace

John just sat there not believing what he just heard "I just... I only..."he was searching for the right words.

"As now you want to help and that particular issue made you wonder, you were asking yourself "Did Sherlock ever had a girlfriend, you even ask yourself now"

John looked at him" It does strike my mind from time to time, you are so busy and highly intelligent, and it does make one think"

Sherlock looked at John from the window "Yes I did have a girlfriend once and long ago" He lowered his eyes

John became more interested in this issue than what they were talking about. The way Sherlock showed emotions like this was new to him "You loved her didn´t you. What happened?"

He took a deep breath "I did love her more than anything. She was a part of the jet set and she was always off to a party somewhere dragging me along. I was her show off, me the highly intelligent detective and her boyfriend. Then she invited all her friend's home when all I wanted was a nice quiet evening alone with her having a nice dinner, or spending time at a nice café" he paused "She bragged about me and it hurt me every time, today I´m not sure if she did love me."He sighed "I had enough so I left her"

"Now I feel bad I shouldn´t have asked you. Now I get why you are protecting yourself among women or cut them off"

"I won´t say I´m cutting any women off, I do know when some is interested in me. Not to brag but it happened since and it still does"

"Not that surprised, the handsome detective with the mystery hanging over you, the urge to get closer to you."

Sherlock felt a smile "I´m not that interesting am I, or perhaps I am. I don´t know what they find attractive with me, my height the way I wear my scarf or is it my coat?" he chuckled

Watson smiled "I think it´s more your looks your eyes or maybe it´s the hair. Not a women so I can´t really tell "He saw the spark in Sherlock eyes and they both started laughing "So what if you met someone would you reject it or give it a change?"

"I need some tea" He left the flat and went down stairs. He felt strange when the topic fell on him, love and women. John was the first he talked to about it and he knew he would continue.

John walked around the flat thinking about their talk also what made Sherlock scared, he very well knew he wasn´t joking. Not his intention to turn it into a relationship talk but fact was that he did think about it. Sherlock handed him a mug "Thank you" he kept watching him"

"You just won´t let it rest, it´s something you have to know because you want what´s best for me. A girlfriend or a friend, but then you are thinking could Sherlock function in a relationship – going on dates, having dinner can Sherlock be romantic, then last but not least the sex part – now that part is really interesting to know with a man like me and my job." He paused while having some tea he looked at John "Now it´s so important to you let me tell you something - if the right one does bump into me and the chemistry is there, I know how to play the violin don´t I?"

John looked at him "You do but I´m not sure I get the point"

Sherlock chuckled "Trust me on this I do know how to please a woman"

John now knew what he meant with the violin, he cleared his throat. Sherlock was very direct at this point so now it would be the right time to change the subject "Sometimes you are hard to be around I´m like an open book to you"

"Everyone is my dear" he drank some more tea "So now let's talk about what really goes on, not that I had a breakthrough. Or do you still have some questions for me?"

"Erhmmm no, not at this point" He reach for his mug " I do think we need help from professional people Sherlock, what you described sounds like you could be haunted"

Sherlock stared at John "Haunted. Pardon me but I don´t believe in such things"

"Then how you do explain this presence you feel here, these eyes on you?"

"I don´t know and as I told you it must be some kind of drug or someone manipulating me"

"Manipulating you? No offense but that´s the easy way for you, you can´t see beyond this world and the visible. What about the unknown?"

"You know I don´t believe in it. I´m not haunted by anything it´s something else"

"Well then good luck in finding your own way of solving your problem" John rose and he took his jacket "I need some air" He said and left

"Whatever John" Sherlock sighed. Then he grabbed his coat and scarf and he left. It was a bit chilly outside so he folded the collar around his neck. Even here out on the street he felt someone was following him, he put his hands in his pockets and walked faster. He heard a very strange sound and he stopped and looked over his shoulder but no one was there. He tried to call John but no signal "damnit" he mumbled to himself Then he saw this blue telephone box he rushed to it and went inside. The sight meeting Sherlock had him speechless, he did hear about The Tardis and The doctor, but heroes didn´t really exist and surely not in a flying telephone box. In this case Sherlock did find himself in the actual Tardis!

The doctor was enjoying the sound of The Tardis taking off, then he noticed he had a passenger, at first he didn´t believe it but it was him "Well hi there I know you. "He said and pointed at him with his sonic screwdriver "You are Sherlock Holmes the famous detective and now you are here with me in The Tardis. Fantastic" He smiled wide

Sherlock was stunned by this box – which in fact was a time machine "It´s bigger on the inside"

"No shit Sherlock" The doctor winked

"Shut up" he said while he looked directly at the doctor.

"Sorry I just couldn´t really help myself. But as I said you are Sherlock Holmes" He grinned

"Fact." Sherlock looked at what he thought was a telephone box. "The Tardis last one of its kinds and so are you the last time lord – also known as The Doctor. There´s no timeframe telling me when or where you are from. Your kind was destroyed by…Darleks long ago but you fought them again. You had a few companions and you still do a very sweet girl named Rose, she is furious at you but she had a wedding to attend, her mon Jackie is happy to have her daughter back for a short notice" Sherlock scanned The Tardis and he walked up to the doctor

The doctor was speechless "I heard a lot about you and how you work, so tell me how you did it, the thing you just did, I can´t recall what it´s called. How can you know all that? I mean you probably heard about me but you can´t know everything. Right?" The doctor looked at him "Arhhh now I remember what it´s called you deduce people" He smiled

"I just do. I also know how you had one extra bowl of cornflakes this morning before eating you drank some milk, which happens to be your fave. Then you found the fitting clothes for the day before you combed your hair, you looked in the mirror and found it annoying so you messed it up with your hands. After eating you told Rose to stay here and how you will be back after you went for a ride – this ride" He looked at the doctor

"Hmmm… that's true. So why are you here don´t tell me you just valsed in here by a coincidence" He wrinkled his nose "Yeah I know they do happen but not in this case. So tell me everything and oh make yourself at home, in case you didn´t know I just took off, we are heading to The US, Allonsy" He smiled

"Allonsy?" Sherlock looked at him "I kind of figured that one out, the movements from the heart of Tardis tells me we are going somewhere – now it happens to be the US"

" It´s French and it means Lets go" He smiled wide" Now what are you Sherlock Holmes doing here? Something troubling you or did you just fancy a ride"

Sherlock made a grimace "No I did not fancy any ride, I heard about you and this thing but that doesn´t mean I believe in it – before now. Not here for any particular reason"

"You can get down from your high horse Mr. Holmes or I will leave you at a god forsaken planet!" He said harsh "So let's be honest ok, what are you doing here?"

Sherlock loosen his scarf and he opened his coat, then he sat down on the floor "I´m here because I thought this was an actual telephone box. Had a minor argument with John about something going on with me. He thinks I´m haunted, me I think it´s something else from our last case – a drug or something" He sighed

The doctor joined him on the floor "I know a great deal about lots of things also haunting, so what is that you feel?"

"Not sure I just trust a complete stranger, but I do need help"

"Pretty sure you do, just like when you faked your own death. Yeah I heard about it"

"Surprise Sherlock everyone knows. I had to do it Moriarty actually thought I would kill myself just like that. I had to think and fast and I had help back then, so now I´m your next mission Doctor"

The doctor looked at him "I can assure you everything will be fine, you just buckle up and let me lead. You are in for the ride of your life, as I said before Allonsy"

Being here in The Tardis with The doctor made Sherlock relax in a way he didn´t expected, the positivity surrounding him had effect on him, a little smile was spreading.

"I do believe I spot a smile on your face and the reason can only be me. Fantastic. Now let's have a look outside The Tardis" He jumped to the door "Ohh I can´t leave my screwdriver behind"

Sherlock followed behind The Doctor, he had no idea on where he was so best thing to do was to stay close not checking things out as he would usually do. He stood out of The Tardis and the same moment he started to analyze everything. There were book cases about lores and other legends everything beyond this world, stuff he didn´t believe in. Ghosts, vampires, demons, spells, and so on." He shook his head but then a book caught his attention "Deducing I can relate to that one". Then he scanned the room "I have no idea who lives here but I do get the impression they are far from normal"

"How so, then what is normal anyways? They could very well be like you and I. "he went closer to the books "Hmmm interesting the spooky world and there´s everything also deducing. But mostly stuff from our worst nightmare Muhahaha" he raised his hands at Sherlock"

"Stop that, it´s childish. There´s no such things as ghosts or vampires" He went towards the corridor the doctor was right behind him. They checked everything "Know I seen these symbols before, but I forgot where"

The doctor looked closer at the symbols "They are everywhere and like you I seen them. They are protection seals. Now I think we are in a bunker or maybe not, you stay here then I will head outside"

"Hmm" Sherlock replied while he looked at some of the pictures hanging on the wall. The doctor was back again. He went one step closer to one of the pictures having his full attention. Witch – demon – Siren - Vampire – Leviathan- Ghoul – shapeshifter – another demon- "Ok these men on this picture killed what I don´t believe in, come closer" The doctor stood beside him "Now look close while I´m telling you who did what"

"Hmm…ok you just go ahead" The doctor paid attention while Sherlock told him what came to him "How are you doing it, I mean how do you know all this just by looking at a picture? I know it´s deducing but I just don´t get it" He said

"This is me and how I am it´s what I do. It´s easy if you look closer at things or people, you don´t pay attention and put it together like I do"

"You really are smart or better say intelligent, I do have a few skills on my own but not like you"

"I know so you don´t have to remind me. I heard some stories about you; you have been back and forth in time so many times. I never believed it until now, time travels never had my attention"

"Well we can´t all be time lords the last of its kinds who fights beings in the universe. You are solving crimes and I do believe a few mysteries now and then"

"It happens" Sherlock removed his scarf and coat "So did you find out where we are?"

"Yeah I did we are in a bunker hiding beneath an old power plant location Lebanon Kansas the US"

"Hmmm...All right. So from what I can tell about this place is someone does live here, the picture tells me that those men used this place for their work, they lived here or gathered here. So I guess I have to believe in monsters now" He sat down "Not sure how wise it would be to stay here"

"Do you think they would mind? I mean something is up with you so maybe we came to the right place, still I wonder how that happened, something must have interfered leading Tardis here" The doctor narrowed his eyes

"I highly doubt these humans can do anything to help me, I don´t even know what goes on. Ohh I better call John, he has to know where I am"

"John? Ohh Watson off cause" The doctor smiled and he made himself at home, nothing wrong with waiting for who ever lived here. It was clear how more people lived here one of the rooms indicated it, so who were they.

Sherlock made the call "John it´s me" He was on edge and who could blame him

"Where the hell are you Sherlock? You have been gone for hours now" He almost yelled

"John calm down. I´m in the US…" John cut him off

"The US and you expect me to believe that, it´s not even possible. Be honest and tell me where you are"

"It´s no use telling you. We talk when I get back"

"Hey you don´t hang up, now tell me where you are"

"I just did. Goodbye John"

"Hey don´t you dare hanging up on me. I swear I will…

"Do what my dear?"

"Ohh I don´t know, never mind. So The US eh?"

"That's what I told you. But we have to talk another time when I can talk decent with you, it´s really no use right now"

"You don´t expect me to believe you are in The US, we saw each other hours ago so it´s not possible, why are you lying?"

"Lying I´m not …" The doctor took the cell before he could do anything

"Hi John, we never met but I´m the doctor in the blue box, better known as The Tardis. Your friend Sherlock tells you he is in The US and so it is, he is actually here with me. I´m trying to help him with his problem, so do you have any questions?"

"Eh….." John replied. The doctor you say and The Tardis?

"Oi!..Was that your question? Eh…no that was not your question" The doctor said

"You kidnapped Sherlock didn´t you? I swear if you do anything to him I will find you"

"Kidnap him, no I did not kidnap Sherlock he walked right into Tardis as I took off. "

"Give me back my cell doctor" Sherlock reach out his hand

"As you wish" the doctor handed him his cell

"Listen John, strange things does happen and it did to me after you left. Only seconds after I left and I tried to call you but I had no signal, so I walked right into what I took for being a telephone box but it was The Tardis. Now I´m in the US"

"Ok all right then, I just have to take it all in" John sighed

"I will call you again later"

"That's splendid. Just be careful ok?"

"I´m a detective so I will be careful. Take care John"

"I will Sherlock" They hung up

"So Sherlock you should be highly intelligent so can you deduce this place more? Then you tell me what you are experiencing"

"No, I can´t or not right now. Not sure what goes on with me but ever since John and I were home from the last case, I felt like something was watching me. Suddenly I feel this cold" he paused "Why am I even telling you this"

"Because I kinda asked and sorry to say it but you are scared, I saw it on your face the moment I noticed you. You know Sherlock maybe you should thank me for being present at the right time. You my dear detective need help"

Sherlock let his hand brush through his hair "John said the same and now you are doing it as well"

"You do seem to have a trust issue so why is that?" The doctor looked at him

"Because I always been on my own I have no friends, or I do have a friend in John and Molly but they are my only friends"

"Molly is she more than a friend" He asked but the look Sherlock gave him made him change the topic "You could see me as your new friend, I do listen to people, but if do have a trust issue… well then I can´t help you"

Sherlock had no idea what to say, he wasn´t used to people caring about him only Mrs. Hudson and Molly cared about him, until John came along " Comes with the territory and my job not to trust anyone, it´s who I am"

"Then I think you should get pass that point, you see you actually can trust me. I am right when saying you are scared, you know I have to be careful with who I trust with my job so we do have that in common. John might be right when saying that you are in fact haunted by something"

"And what should that be. I heard about being haunted but we were working on a murder case so it´s not possible"

"Try to be open about another world, what did you and John do did you go somewhere. You must have done something; I mean you must have talked to someone somewhere"

"We did go into this second hand shop to ask the owner some questions, and then I found a tea caddy which I brought"

"A tea caddy I can´t see any horror in such a random thing. I have seen a lot also haunted places or things but this is a bit to strange, if a tea caddy should be haunted by something"

"I´m a detective I solve things…but in this case I´m hitting a wall it´s like forbidden area for me, but something or someone is either haunting me or following me."

"I´m the last time lord and I give you my word, we will find out what goes on. Now we do have to find a place to eat and then I hope who ever lives here will be back soon"

"Not that hungry but I know you will insist so I better do as I´m told" He saw the smile on The Doctors face "you are both right whatever goes on it does scare me" He admitted

"You are learning. Fantastic." He chuckled as they left he placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder "You can´t hide the fear showing in your eyes, and why hide it"

"Just me wanting to find a logic explanation to it"

"Hmmm….not everything has a natural explanation. Just look at me and what I´m dealing with and who I am" He chuckled.

Sherlock chuckled lightly "Not a coincidence how we met just now"

"Nope, it was supposed to happen. Allonsy eh" He patted Sherlock's shoulder

"Allonsy" Sherlock replied and he followed the doctor

The next day the doctor was checking The Tardis. Sherlock was sitting up against The Tardis door watching him closely. Who would have thought the story about this man in the blue box was real. The doctor sighed loudly and he noticed Sherlock was watching him.

"Now she should be as good as new. A few new screws and fuse that´s it" He wiped some sweat away from his forehead "So how are you feeling?"

"Splendid" He got up "Ever since we landed here I feel safe for some odd reason."

"That´s not odd Sherlock, you have me around the doctor and Tardis what could possibly go wrong "The doctor grinned

Sherlock smiled " Don´t think it´s the right time to go further into deducing that issue"

"No we better go check some of the books out, we might come across something." He went out of The Tardis and Sherlock followed him

"Now tell me the haunting you told me about when was that? Can´t get access to everything you have been doing"

"Off cause you can´t I been around for ages. But it happens from time to time I can´t even recall when the last time was, probably a few years back. When we talk about me and time, it could have been months "or ten minutes maybe less" He made a grimace

"Having troubles remembering everything Doctor?"

"It seems so, but really with my job then it´s a little too much to ask me to keep records on everything…eh. But there was this girl who had this very special music box for her earrings and necklace. It always started to play at the exact same time of day. The girl became more and more withdrawn from everything and her mom was terrified. Then Rose and I came along and it turned out that this music box was stolen from the planet named Iriok. They lost their love for music when it was stolen by The Lucoloco" He looked at Sherlock

" The Lucoloco? Sounds so very far from my world" He cleared his throat "So what happened"

"Well one of the Lucoloco had possessed the box and the little girl, Then Rose and I solved it by playing the song which happen to be a very special song for Kiokiri and the Lucoloco vanished"

"An interesting life you have…" He got interrupted by what he heard as the door being open "I think we have company Doctor"

He turned his head and they both looked at the staircase and some was walking down it "I do believe you are right. Now let's see who it is..Eh" The doctor smiled

Sam and Dean walked down the stairs and they went to their room with their bags, then as always they went back to the main room. They were talking when Dean suddenly stopped and grabbed his gun

"Who the hell are you?" He pointed at Sherlock and at the doctor "Now put your hands where I can see them"

Sherlock looked at them both "Holmes, Sherlock Holmes" He replied while raising his hands

"You just call me the doctor" As Sherlock he raised his hands

"Sherlock Holmes and The doctor ok, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Sam could hardly believe his eyes and ears "Dean behave. Sherlock Holmes is the most popular detective in The UK, he his highly intelligent. You do know who he is?"

"No I don´t and I don´t give a rats ass about who he is, then who´s the other one?"

Sam sighed "He is the doctor and the blue box behind him and right under our staircase is The Tardis"

"How come you know so damn much "Dean Bit?

"What and excellent mood you are in" Sherlock said while he started to deduce them. The one pointing his gun at him was Dean obviously, bad temper, weakness – Girls, eating fast food, huge love for pie. Sensitive, protective of his little brother. Then he looked at who he now knew as Sam - Sensitive, compassionate, a good listener, the geek and the healthy one.

"Who told you to speak?" Dean hissed and he pointed at the doctor "Now who are you?"

"I´m the doctor, that´s all you have to know"

"Dean. Sometimes you have to do your research. The doctor is" Sam looked at the doctor

"Be my guest, you know this fella better than I do" The doctor said

"Look. He is the last time lord; he solves cases just like we do. The Tardis is his way of getting around in time and space" He paused "You should know who Sherlock Holmes is, he solves crimes does it sound like something you know? They are both like us helping others, so now put the gun down" Sam tried

"Ohh come on Sammy. Do you really want me to believe that crap" Dean blurted out

"Then what about what we are fighting? Do you think these two men came here just for the fun of it?"

Sherlock paid attention to this Sammy person, he was clever and the one to calm things. Very slowly he lowered his hands.

"Hey you keep your hands where I can see them" He looked at his little brother then at The Tardis behind him "did you really land here in that thing?"

"Did you see any other way of transportation when you got here" Sherlock said

"I don´t think I asked you anything" Dean bit

"Dean please, could you just relax and put the gun down" Sam tried again

"Yes we did land here in The Tardis, that´s how I get around just like Sam said"

"Awesome and this place should be the safest place on the planet!How is this even possible?"

"Can we lower our hands?" The doctor asked

"No, you cannot. With our job we learned not to trust anyone, you could be vamps or a new type of monsters"

"I can assure you we are not monsters, we came here because something made The Tardis land here, another fact I can get in anywhere with The Tardis. Then we have…" Sherlock interrupted him

"How I need help with something"

"You Sherlock Holmes need help. You can both lower your hands" Sam said

"Really Sam" Dean grunted

"Shut up Dean. If Sherlock needs help I sure do want to know what it is about. If you don´t want to hear it you can go to your room, until you calmed the fuck down" Sam hissed

"No way I´m leaving you here with those two" Dean said while he put his gun away, he had to deal with the fact that these two were not monsters if they had been they couldn´t get inside this place.

"Thank you Dean. Now I do think we should all sit down and hear what Sherlock has to say" Sam said "Ohh do you want anything?"

"Tea Sammy, they don´t look like the beer type to me" Dean said

"Well I can drink a beer but not my fave, so could I have a glass of milk?" The doctor replied

"Milk? You want milk?" Sam smiled

"Yeah that's what I just said. But in case you don't have any tea will do" The doctor smiled

"I would have said tea but considering my situation, a beer" Sherlock said

"All right then. You don´t kill them while I´m going to the kitchen" Sam said

"Do I look like a threat to them?" Dean said

"Sorry to say it but you do" Sam said

"Could I change the milk for some tea Sam, even better let me help you" The doctor said

Sherlock paid attention to Dean while Sam and The doctor left. He was annoyed the look in his eyes told it very clear. "I know I annoy you, Dean. "He removed his suit jacket "That´s why I chose to be alone simply because I´m the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant and all round obnoxious arse hole that anyone could possibly have the misfortune to meet"

Dean looked at him still trying to comprehend it all, and then Sherlock suddenly came with all that. "How do you know how I feel?"

"Deducing, it´s what I do" Sherlock said

"Deducing huh? I know the title from one of the books we have" Dean grunted

"Already seen it but you haven´t really read it, because it´s crap to you that´s the word you tend you use. You are easy, the way you try to control everything your way of judging before letting people talk. You sometimes have the tendency to mess things up by trying to be funny. You want everything to be as you want them. Sam on the other hand….." Sam sat down next to Dean

"I´m on the other hand is what or do what, Sherlock?" Sam wanted to know

"You are the one to calm things when your brother is close to ruin everything, which happens often. You let people defend themselves, there´s always two sides to the story"

"I don´t have to listen to this crap. But you are right you do annoy me" Dean hissed and drank some beer "How did you know we are brothers no one told you?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself, my deducing skills? You seem more like family than friends, then from how you appear you stand out as the oldest" Sherlock said

Dean had no idea what to say he had to take it all in, Sherlock happen to be right. The look Sam gave him made him shut up. "Whatever" He just said

"Now I think we should concentrate on the problem and why we came here. So who are you or what do you do?" The Doctor asked

"We are hunters and a part of the men of letters. We are helping people when they have problems with the supernatural. Now Sherlock I do think it´s time to hear what you have to say and from the very start" Sam said

He gathered his hands around the bottle and got that distant look in his eyes. "John and I were working on this murder case, a horrible one. Not going into any details, no reason to do so." For the first time in many years he drank from the bottle. "Not sure how important a second hand shop visit is to you and your job, but the doctor asked me some questions about the case. Places John and I went to, I brought a tea caddy there. After the case or some weeks after I had the feeling I was being watched or followed. The days where John went out I never felt alone, I also felt this cold inside"

"Hold it right there" Sam said "What does John say about all this?"

"John thinks I´m haunted, all I know is that I can´t get access to it. My mind is blocked no matter how hard I have been trying to solve it. Let me tell you how it´s only me having the problem, John did have some problems with his mobile but that's all, at the shop they told him the battery went dead so they replaced it. All his data, pictures went missing his couldn´t text or call we both came to the conclusion it was caused by some interference, again I can explain it"

"A tea caddy brought at a second hand shop, hmm interesting. You do know how things can be haunted by the owner or a previous one, now what do you think goes on?" Sam asked

"I have heard about hauntings but it´s not my area and not something I believe in – before now. I had the idea that I was drugged or being manipulated by someone, but John don´t believe that"

"We have seen the strangest things being haunted, from ballet shoes to a tea kettle believe it or not. Did you go somewhere else while working on the case, or did you feel something was a little off" Dean said

"No, we worked as we always do nothing was off at that time, it all started after." Sherlock felt the fear crawling in on him, slowly like an enemy from behind ready to attack him.

Dean noticed the fear and the terror in Sherlock's eyes "That look in your eyes tells it all, you are scared and as a hunter it´s my job to help, liking you or not"

"Dean, do you really have to be like that" Sam sighed "We are going to London so we better book a flight"

"Book a flight?" The doctor lifted his eyebrow "Now you offend me, look under the staircase – just in case you forgot that´s The Tardis right?"

Sam felt the heat in his face and he cleared his throat "Yeah it´s The Tardis and you are taking us to London in the blue box, this is too much to handle. Hearing about you is one thing…but trying The Tardis is another" A huge smile spread and he felt the eager inside.

"You can count on it, then you don´t have to deal with jetlag for the next few days" The doctor said "Book a flight eh" He winked at Sam

"You don´t have to make me feel more embarrassed than I already do Doctor" Sam smiled

"Really, you are taking us in that thing, but it´s a box" Dean did feel something unexpected filling him the joy of a little kid, he looked at The Tardis.

The doctor rose "So it´s only a box to you? Then come with me take a look inside"

"All right" Dean rose and walked to The Tardis"

"Go on open the door, I´m waiting" The doctor was leaning against The Tardis, he winked at Sam and Sherlock because they knew the inside, or he just took it for granted that Sam did.

Dean opened the door and he walked backwards looking at the doctor "The hell is that?"

"No go inside see it all, take her in" The doctor smiled

"But….seriously" Dean whined a bit but he went inside "it´s bigger on the inside. Ohhh Sam you should check this out" He blurted out

"Don´t touch anything Dean!" I know how The Tardis looks like, I seen pictures of it" He rose and same did Sherlock.

Dean was totally blown away by The Tardis "Ohhh this is awesome "He grinned and he looked at the doctors smiling face "Hey I´m not touching anything! Doc, you gotta get in your box and take us to England now"

" We have to wait Dean, I´m waiting for Helena to call but we should be able to leave later today. Sherlock is safe here" Sam said

"Sorry I forgot, Sam. A good idea telling Helena where we are going before we leave"

"Hmm…Helena who is that if I may ask?" The doctor asked

Sam smiled "She is my fiancée and we are starting to plan our wedding when she gets back. She is on a trip with some friends"

"Arhh..You are getting married" He smiled and went to Sam "You know if you want, The Tardis is at your service on your special day"

Sam looked stunned at him "Are you sure? You don´t even know us Doctor"

The doctor put a hand on Sam's shoulder "When I say The Tardis is at your service, you better believe it"

Sherlock felt awkward about the wedding talk his sigh made them turn around looking at him "Weddings are not my thing"

"You really are a heartless freak" Dean hissed and he heard someone was coming down the stairs he looked up "Nenna"

Nenna decided it was time to pick her last things at the bunker and give the key back to Dean; he also had a spare key for both her places. She heard voices so they had company, she continued down the stairs when she heard his voice "Dean"

"What are you doing here, I had no idea you were coming"

"Don´t mind me I´m just here to get the last of my things, and give you this back" She gave him the bunker key "Then I want the spare keys you have"

"Nenna, don´t you think we should talk about it another time? I know I screwed up and I´m sorry"

"Not now Dean, besides you have company" She was on the way to the corridor when she noticed the other men in the bunker, now she suddenly recognized one of them "You are Sherlock Holmes the famous detective from London. You were at my café with your friend"

"Clever girl. That's my name don't use it to much "he said while looking at her

Dean held Nenna's arm her visit came as a surprise for him, he also saw how she looked at Sherlock. You won´t get anywhere with him Nenna, he is probably gay or he doesn´t care about women. He heard what Holmes said to her and it pissed him off.

"Let go of my arm Dean" Nenna looked directly at him

"Sorry Nenna" He said and let go of her arm

"So this is how you treat a woman, how professional. Not surprised" Sherlock said

"Psychopath" Dean hissed

"I'm not psychopath. I'm a high functioning sociopath. Do your research" He bit

"You are a high functioning douchebag that's what you are" Dean snarled

"You really are found of me aren't you" Sherlock watched him "Not my problem if you don´t like me, that´s all yours" he said while he briefly looked at Nenna

"That's right I don't like you" Dean hissed

"Dean please he does need our help so could you just be the professional hunter that you are". Sam said

"Now hush everyone, this is not the time for being on each other's back. Now you came here for some reason so do what you have to do" The doctor said

Nenna went down the corridor to get her things. In the main room there was a silence for some minutes before Dean cleared his throat.

"Now where were we" Dean tried to gather himself and concentrate on the case

"I need some air and just a few moments for myself. Won´t take long" Sherlock went outside.

"Great our case decides to leave" Dean grunted

"Dean could you just put your hate towards Sherlock aside and focus on work" Sam sighed " I mean it´s getting old how you are acting this way every time something annoys you"

"Love isn´t easy and I do sense you have some unfinished business" The doctor said

"Yeah we do, my entire fault because I didn´t listen. Nothing new really" Dean sighed

"Maybe it will solve itself in time" The doctor said

"Doctor I really think we should focus on the case" Sam said

"So Sam we do know about a tea caddy, now that is what has my attention" His cell rang "Helena I have to take it"

"Ok well then it´s only us" The doctor said "So tell me about those haunted things"

"Ok, then" Dean started to tell about that one case

"Hey hon. so how are you and the girls" Sam said

"Hey babe, we are doing so great. It´s so beautiful here you should be here and see it" She smiled wide "So how are you two doing, any new jobs?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that. Had a huge surprise when we got back here some hours ago"

"Is everything all right?" Helena asked

"Everything is fine. We just had company when we came back" Sam smiled

"Who, Sam? I do spot excitement in your voice so do you still have company"

"Trust me they are both here, think you know them – Sherlock Holmes and The doctor in The Tardis"

Helena had to sit down "She….Sherlock Holmes you are kidding right, but he is the most well-known detective in The UK so what on earth is he doing in the bunker, and The doctor…Ohh my god do I know about him, yeah I think I do and The Tardis. But what are they doing there…Mannn I want to be there with you now" Helena sighed

"Let me see if I can book a meeting with the doctor, you never know when you need one, do you want me to book one with the famous detective too?" Sam grinned

"Shut up Sam, but go ahead and book one with both. I miss you so much and I cannot wait to be back home and starting on planning our wedding" She sighed

"I miss you too baby, it will be so nice to start our planning it is about time"

"You better get back to work and me back to my girls. Love you baby"

"Love you more. Before we hang up we are leaving for London today to help Sherlock just so you know"

"I still can´t over he needs your help, he is a detective and a very intelligent one I heard"

"He is but in this case he doesn´t have access to what goes on"

"Just be careful ok"

"Always baby so no worried ok"

"Trying not to be. Ok better go say hi to Dean"

"I will" He smiled and they hung up. He went back to the main room and sat down. Nenna came right after him

"Ok see you at some point Sam," She looked at what she took for being Sherlock's friend John or could he be? No he must a bit older than Sherlock after what she read about those two.

The doctor saw the confused look in her eyes "You just call me the doctor" He smiled

"Ok maybe we will meet again" she smiled

"Could be, you never know where or when I show up" He winked

"All right nice to know" She smiled and turned around and walked up the stairs she closed the door behind her. To her surprise Sherlock was outside. She blocked the sun with her hand "Been nice to meet you and the doctor. Who knows if we will bump into each other again" she said

"Don´t count on it" He replied

Nenna looked at him why did he answer so harsh did he have an issue with people or just strangers "Are you always like this, so harsh Sherlock?"

"That depends on the person asking... weren´t you leaving I doubt you came out here to talk to me" He looked at her before he moved his eyes

"Whatever Sherlock" She went to her car and took off

"Hmm" He just said still he took time to see her leave before he went inside

"Awesome, couldn´t he just stay outside" Dean sighed when he spotted Sherlock walking down the stairs

"Come on Dean, the guy does need our help so do you mind" Sam said annoyed

"Still it doesn´t mean I have to be nice when he is an ass" Dean said

"You don´t even know him so give him a chance" Sam looked at him "So how are you feeling Sherlock"

Sherlock looked at Sam "Never felt better. Exchanged a few words with was it Nenna before" He said while he drank some beer

Dean looked at him while leaning against the table "You stay the hell away from her, you got that?"

"Ok, could you two just stop it and right now" The doctor said "Now we should be heading towards London and Baker Street"

"No, we will go directly to where the crime was committed" Sherlock said then he looked at Dean "Do you see me as a threat of something you already lost, why is that?" He asked cold

"Ok That´s it" Dean was about to smack Sherlock but The doctor held his arm in a beam from a stick or whatever, he held towards him "What the fuck" He said

"My sonic screwdriver, now you just relax and then we are going" The doctor said

"Sorry to say it Sherlock but we have to go visit your place. It´s our job and we do have to check if there are some activities in your flat" Sam said

"Ok, it´s fine" He corrected his suit jacket while he felt Deans eyes clued to him. He did see him as a huge threat Sherlock felt it to his bones. He walked into The Tardis making sure he wasn´t close to Dean"

"Ok, now buckle up. Next stop Baker Street 221B, London, UK" The doctor grinned

Dean sighed even though he knew he had to help, Sherlock just pissed him off; he felt Sam's eyes on him. He was standing next to the doctor but now he came to him.

"Look. I know you don´t like him but we have a job to do here. I admit he is not my fave either but maybe he is ok behind it all"

"You think? I highly doubt it; the doctor on the other hand seems cool" Dean said

"Ok gentlemen now let's leave and see what you guys can do" The doctor said

Sherlock went outside, then he looked around to see where they landed "Follow me" He said as he went up Baker Street. He unlocked the door and Mrs. Hudson came out

"Sherlock. Where have you been and who are those men?" she asked

"Not now Mrs. Hudson, they are here to help me" He said and went upstairs to find his flat empty and a note from John saying he was helping the police with a case. He turned around "Now do what you have to do before we are leaving"

"You are coming with me Sherlock" Sam waved him over and they went out the corridor "I have something I want to show you, now this is an EMF let's see if something goes on out here. Did you feel any cold spots or strange smells? He asked

"No, or not that I remember, the only cold I felt is inside" He looked at the EMF "So how does it work?"

Sam smiled "So maybe the detective is a bit interested in how we hunters work. These little dots will show us if there´s some paranormal going on, but so far it looks like this corridor and stairs is clean" He looked at Sherlock "I never thought this would happen, I read about some of the cases you solved and how you are doing it. Must say with our job I wish I had that ability to deduce"

Sherlock actually felt touched by Sam's words "Thank you, it´s how I work but I do hit a wall now and then. So what cases have you read about, ohh I know one already – me faking my own death, how was it even possible to work it out that fast" He looked at Sam "You are smart when finding a job you need a plan to go on, you are not just jumping into it before doing your re-search. Dean on the other hand is not like you – he is - shoot first ask later-, that does make you end up in some pretty bad situations"

"Sounds just like us" Sam heard the door open and a man walked in "You must be Watson. I´m Sam Winchester and I´m here with my brother to help"

John shook hands with Sam "Nice to meet you, and I´m glad to see you back in one piece"

"Glad to see you to John" Sherlock said "Let's go upstairs now shall we, you were done here Sam?"

"Yeah, nothing goes on" He was actually glad they didn´t go further into what he read because right now he couldn´t remember.

Sherlock smiled a bit and before he entered his flat he looked at Sam " No need to be embarrassed for not remembering what cases you read, I already know" he winked "My death is the one fascinating you the most, then some of the murder cases we have been working on"

Sam never felt that stupid in his entire life "Yeah you do obviously" He mumbled which Sherlock heard, he smiled at Sam.

"So when some paranormal is near this thing goes mad...well ok think I got it all now. Ohh we have company "The doctor smiled

John walked in first "As you might guess I´m Dr, John Watson. Then you must be Dean and you are the so called Doctor" He went to both and shook hands with them "If I may ask how you are working on solving the haunting of Sherlock Holmes?" He asked

"Shut up John. You don´t have to rub it in my face" he bit

" I don´t Sherlock but you still have to accept you are in deep waters here, so now I just wanted to know what we are doing from here"

"We do have some issues here about believing in the paranormal, so you will keep on hitting a wall until you are open to it" Sam looked at Sherlock

Everyone was silent for a while John was going through everything happening since their last case, nothing came to his mind "I honestly don´t know where to begin"

"The crime scene might give me some clues on what really goes on" Sherlock said "I just can´t see what that should be now we already been there"

Dean went to Sherlock placing both hands on the table right in front of him, he looked him straight in the eyes "You listen to me Holmes and listen very carefully. You know shit about the paranormal but that doesn´t mean ghosts, demons or whatever isn´t real and from horror stories. If you knew what Sam and I been through you wouldn´t question such a world. So now if you could look away from you helping New Scotland Yard and random people seeking help from a consulting detective, then we could go on"

"Ohh wow I´m impressed Dean; you actually know about New Scotland Yard "Sam grinned

"Shut up Sammy. "Suddenly Dean heard a noise from the EMF and he took it "Ok, we have something here" Dean started to move around the room

"Ohh crap. In the kitchen by the stove" Sam went to his bro in a hurry " Ok do you guys see this?"

"Yeah I do see it. Guess you don´t Sherlock or I could be wrong off cause"The doctor said

"This gives me the creeps, we do have an actual ghost standing in our kitchen, Sherlock" John looked at him

"Where I don´t see anything. Now tell me how does this girl look like?"

"It´s the murdered girl the case we were working on. But what is she doing here?" John asked

Sherlock felt an ice-cold chill down his spine and it filled him, seconds after he felt someone passed right through him "The crime scene"

John knew Sherlock best and the terrified look in his eyes told him something just happened "Ok, Sherlock, take a few seconds it´s obvious you just experienced something"

Sherlock looked at John "I don´t have time to gather myself, the crime scene and now" He took his coat and scarf.

"The Tardis at your service, unless you want to drive there"

"Let's just get there" Sam said

Inside The Tardis John kept an eye on Sherlock "You know I would never tell you a lie, we have been friends for years…" He was interrupted

"Just get to the point John" he said while he wrapped his coat tighter around him, he was ice-cold inside.

"There was an actual ghost in your flat, it´s not a joke Sherlock I saw it but you didn´t because you are an idiot! Open your mind to it" He sighed "This is not your area but you have to stop being so big headed here, this is far from what we usually do. These men are here to help" He made a facial expression telling how annoyed he was "How often do you think people needing help gets it from the actual Doctor?"

"Did you just call me an idiot John?" Sherlock asked

"Yeah you bet I did because that´s what you are right now. You are in fact haunted by the girl who was murdered. You worked on the damn case with me can you get that into your thick head?"

"Hey knock it off will you. If you wanna start a fight then please wait until we are on the ground" The doctor said "Ohh I do think we landed and you two just stop it"

"Are you all right?" Sam asked

"We are, if only he would stop being so stubborn. You should take a look in the mirror Sherlock, you look like you seen a ghost but you just won´t admit it" John left The Tardis

"He will come around don´t you think" The doctor asked

"I don´t know maybe, can you get the ghost of a murdered girl to show herself to him?" John grunted

"Hmmm. ...never tried but that doesn´t mean I won´t try. But then again it´s not how to do it" The doctor said

"Ohh forget that part Doc, not gonna happen while we are here" Dean said "Trust me Sherlock will learn about ghost one way or the other" He looked at him "Ok, Sherlock I don´t like you but this is my job so where do we go from here"

"Just follow me it´s close. So with your job I know breaking in is a part of the job description, and it will be necessary"

Dean grinned at his comment and it made him calm down a bit "Oh that´s should be the easy part Holmes" He walked a bit faster and reached Sherlock, he walked beside him "You know you are not the first one we met who don´t believe in monsters and stuff like that. Don´t get me wrong I understand it – how is it possible that the boogey man is real? I tell you this he is very real and so are other things lurking in the dark. You are not convinced yet but I promise you that before we are done here you will believe it"

"You are talking to me, a person you despise. Ghost and demons…don´t get your hopes up in having me believing in those at any time" he stopped "It´s right here"

Sam loaded the gun and checked he had everything "Ok Dean we are on now. Show us where the body was found"

None of them said anything while they approached this big abandoned house, one after the other they went inside. Sam turned on his EMF and same did Dean. They both looked at Sherlock waiting for him or John to show them the way

"Ohh this is nice, the style of this house is quite amazing" The doctor said while he walked around the corridor and having a peek of the living room "Off cause the circumstances could have been better. So what do you have for us Sherly?"

"Sherly" John killed a laugh

"Shut up both of you. Follow me it´s upstairs" inside one of the master bedrooms Sherlock went to where the bed would have been month's back, he bended down, letting his fingers move over the floor he smelled it and he looked up "Sulfur smell in the dust. It brings me back to the dead girl; she was lying on the other side of the bed, which was standing right here. What could cause the smell of sulfur..."He felt a cold wind surrounding him like a window was blown open right beside him. Then he felt a sharp pain in his back and upwards, like someone was cutting him open, he screamed in pain and he fell down on the floor.

"Sherlock" John was over him in a flash "what is going on"

Sam, Dean and the doctor went to John and Sherlock "John I think this is our area so could you step aside" Sam said. He kneeled down and he saw the terror in his eyes "Sherlock can you hear what I´m saying

All he could do was nodding "It….It….hurts" He moaned

Both EMFs went crazy the curtains fluttered even though no windows were open, the doctor walked around the room and he went to the windows "A strange mist covers the ground" He turned around "is it only me or is it getting really cold in here?"

"It´s very cold we do have a ghost here, my guess will be the murdered girl" John said

"She is here or we could be dealing with another one" Sam said

Sherlock moaned again and he rolled to his side and slowly he got up on both feet, he felt it clearly the murdered girl inside him he raised his head and he looked at Sam and Dean "She…. Possessed… me."

"She did what" Dean hissed "This will be our first case ending before it even started" He pulled his gun out pointing it a Sherlock.

"Shut up Dean. You can´t just kill him. Give him a chance there could be a reason to why the girl possessed him and why here?" Sam said annoyed

"Really Sam" Dean made an eye roll

Sherlock was up and he walked to where the body was found, his movements were different "John do you remember which way her head was turning…never mind she just told me"

"She told you? What are you talking about?" John went to him "You have to let me in on things

Sherlock looked around the room "The killer was coming in from that window, he watched her sleeping and he checked a photo hanging right there. a photo of the murdered girl, her family and another person, which could be a friend "he went to the wall where the photo once placed his hands on the wall, he exhaled loudly, the murdered girl just gave him a vision of what happened to her "The girl…she is giving me information's" He loosen his scarf "The fourth person on the photo taken in the summer two years ago happens to be a friend, she was considered family. A brown haired girl in her twenties, she lighted a candle one evening when sleeping over – that explains the sulfur. The candle was standing on a table next to the door. Both girls were alone here having a slumber party; they scared each other by telling urban legends. Still finding ghost stories hard to believe, just shut up Dean I know what you are about to say"

Sam and Dean just stood there taking everything Sherlock said in, Sam noticed how John and The doctor were watching them "This is amazing, how are you doing it?" Sam asked

"Silence, I´m working Sam" Sherlock bit "She is in danger"

Finally Dean could talk "Wait a minute Sherlock, sulfur is connected to demons so what you are saying doesn´t fit what we are used to"

"Dean!" Sam pulled him away "Listen you have to let him work, the dead girl obviously possessed him for a reason"

"But why here, sorry but I seen some pretty weird stuff but this is out of my league as a time lord. But I´m sure Sherly is on to whatever goes on"

"Could you just shut up or leave. I´m possessed by a dead girl who is trying to help me solve her death, John and I were working on it and we thought the case was closed so does the police"

"Sherlock what is she telling you" John asked

"She is in great danger, they are two killers John not only one as we thought. The case is far from over" He could hardly breathe

"Sherlock what is happening, you look like you could die any minute" The doctor went to him he was worried "If there´s anything I can do then don´t hesitate to tell me"

"I´m not dying but the pain she makes me feel…"He took a deep breath "The basement…" He headed towards the door again he felt like he was cut open and his throat sliced, like a human reflex he placed his hand where the pain had hit

"Sherlock what is going on, you have to tell us" John was getting more and more worried

"Sherlock, Dean and I will go down the basement but what are we looking for?" Sam asked

"Clues. But you don´t work like me so I have to go down there with you" Slowly he went down the corridor and the girl made him feel cold and scared. At the bottom of the stairs Sherlock went straight forward "He took her here to torture her in the most horrible ways we could ever imagine. Then he took her by the hair and dragged her all the way up to the room we just came from" He saw the look in Sam and Deans eyes, he sighed" Look at the trace in the dust for God sake it´s still here. The police was never down here" He looked at John "Then in the room he cut her open that´s the pain I´m feeling. Now his companion is still out there getting ready to kill her friend unless we get to him first. But she is trying to tell me something about the basement, it feels like she lost or her friend lost something when being here and both killers hid it down here as a precaution."

"Do you know what the subject is?" Dean asked "You should know as a detective"

"Dean, stop it"

"Are we looking for jewelry a purse or maybe a location? Nahh a location would lead us straight to him the killer" The doctor said

"You know it could be it, sometimes criminal do mistakes. It could also be a trap" Sherlock walked around the basement looking for anything which could lead him onto something "So a basement used for torture, he dragged her up the stairs" He went to the stairs and he bend down taking a closer look at the stairs "Dust we won´t find any clues here, John could you take some dust samples, you never know what could be hiding in dust"

Dean made an eye roll which the doctor saw, Dean gave him an awkward smile and the doctor came to him.

"You know it´s not nice to make fun of others, he is working. We can´t know why he is taking these samples so show a little respect, I think that´s what you want as a hunter"

Sam grinned low "See that´s what you get when being on peoples back"

"Ohh really, but honestly Sam he is a bit off a lunatic"

"He is a very smart detective and you would know..." Sam was interrupted by Sherlock

"If he read some of my cases or read about me, sorry but you are starting to annoy me, you been on my back since the bunker. I do not need your help Dean!" He bit "I do feel how you see me as a threat not that I have any intention to be, still I am because of this ex of yours it´s ridiculous" he started to walk up the stairs

Sam saw the hate fill Deans eyes "No, stop it and now! The way you are acting does start to make me think he is right, but why Dean?

Dean had some pictures in his head which he wanted to forget all about "Never mind Sam, all I want is to get this over with"

"I do think you need to calm down Dean, you do have a very bad temper so cool down, ok?" John said

"You have your way of working Sherlock has his, like Sam says the way you are behaving does look a bit suspicious" The doctor said

"But she doesn't even know Sherlock, so why all this?" John was a bit confused, Dean obviously had an ex who briefly met Sherlock and now Dean suddenly saw his best friend as a threat? He shook his head not exactly a thing Sherlock put first in his life, going on dates or ask a woman out. You know shit about him Dean, then we have your ex maybe she is throwing herself at anyone and now Sherlock is next. He looked at Sherlock while walking up the stairs, or are you hiding something? Nahh it´s not his thing…John clearly felt how he was getting more confused about it all, no matter what Dean had to stop. Inside the room again Sherlock was checking every inch of of the room, if the police did miss something he would find it.

"So what are you looking for?" The doctor said

"I don´t know the police already went over it, I can´t think too much noise inside my head"

"It might be best to head back to Baker Street then" John said

"Excuse me but he is like possessed and he just told us something could be hidden down in the basement, so we are not leaving" Dean said

The murdered girl gave Sherlock images "Images I´m getting images of buildings or houses the murdered girl is showing them to me, her friend is being hidden in one of them"

"Does she show you which one?" Sam asked

"No, she is trying but she can´t because it´s up to me to pick the right one. The murder is taking place very soon; he is getting ready to kill her"

"What else can you tell us?" The doctor wanted to know

Suddenly he felt a very weird sensation rolling through him from head to toe. He looked at them all with a confused look. "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked and then he saw a girl in the corner of the room "Dean!"

Dean looked in the direction Sam had his eyes, he grabbed his iron rod

"We can´t just gank her she is giving Sherlock information, unless it´s a trap" He went closer to the girl

"What girl? There´s no one here" Sherlock moaned

Sam turned on his heels and walked to him "Now you listen to me. Maybe you still don´t believe in ghost or any paranormal things. I´m telling you this it´s our job and our life so show a little respect. Beside she just possessed you. A murder is about to take place so do you mind telling us what you know? Smart ass"

Sherlock just nodded " Ok, the man who is about to commit a crime is married but he cheated on his wife with one of his former classmates, he is working at the men's clothing at Harrods at day time, two nights a week he leaves his home to work as a bartender at a secret men's club. She is unhappy and been for many years so as comfort she bought a dog which he hates. They are trying to make it work or she is but with his double life it´s no good."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Dean asked still keeping an eye on the murdered girl in the corner

"This is how I work, information you know. Why are you constantly looking in the corner?" Sherlock wanted to know

"What do you mean? Don´t tell me you can´t see her?" The doctor wanted to know

"No, all I can see is us so what are you talking about" Sherlock said

"She left him before and he still can´t see her" Sam said "You felt it before and you are still sceptic. The girl showed you want she wanted you to know. Now it´s all up to us to find out where her friend is hidden"

"It´s a matter for the police now, we can´t just handle it on our own" Sherlock said

"So how will you describe this to Lestrade eh"? John looked at him "That you are the only one who can´t see the ghost of a dead girl who knows what goes on and the rest of us can see her. We were working on the case and now we have a new situation, you are in fact haunted so how will you explain it to Lestrade"

Sherlock sat down on the floor he looked up at them "I don´t have a clue, if I do tell I have to call them anonymously. A murder is about to take place and I still have no idea where to start. So what do you hunters have to say? "He got a new vision and he went to the window thinking, now where would a killer hide his victim, not the ordinary place where the police would look first, no this is a tricky one. One of the buildings... No house was located outside London rather new, but the family had to move due to new work, new school, the kids was being bullied so they sold the house. The other one had been empty for years the family died during a vacation, a family still lived at the last one. The man of the house was a bit strange he left the house twice a week leaving his wife and kids alone…." Arhhh" He busted out "The last of the houses I seen still have a family living there, he leaves twice a week even though it takes hours to get to London. He spends time at the same club as our killer. So the one…I need a map "He looked at them "someone bring me a map, don´t just stand there"

"I have one in The Tardis, be right back" The doctor left

"What lead do you have?" John asked

"Only one house to visit John, then man… his name is Bastian Hill. He knows our killer they do talk at the club, but he doesn´t know what is going on under the surface."

"So could this Bastian be in any danger, or be used for something?" Sam asked

"No" He loosens his scarf "Or I don´t think so" Sherlock looked at the corner and something was twitching, until she suddenly became visible to him "What the….."

Sam was standing closest to Sherlock and John, it was clear how Sherlock saw something and Sam knew what it was "You are beginning to see her right?"

He looked at Sam "Yeah or I do see a figure it twitches"

"That's what ghosts do so you are beginning to give in to our world" Sam said

"Sam I would like to have one last look at that basement." Dean said

"All right let's just do that" Sam said

"But there's nothing down there we already checked" The doctor said

"Yeah, but as hunters we do check things to be sure. It won´t take long" Dean left the room with Sam

"Not sure what you expect to find Dean, but maybe something is down there" Sam said

"I don´t know but one thing I´m damn sure about is how I don´t like Sherly." Dean sighed

"You have to put it aside, he is the opposite of us and the cases he has is not chasing monsters – or not that kind" Sam said

Dean looked at him "No shit Sherlock" He made an eye roll "Sorry I will try to do my best" He sighed

Sam let the beam search the floor and up the walls "It does seem a bit strange how something should be down here but Sherlock can´t find it"

"Hmm…it does make me think if this could be a trap, I know the girl is not trying to cause any trouble but still as hunters we have to be careful" Dean said

"Yeah I know, it could be a trap I mean John and Sherlock just worked on a case, and then it turns out it´s far from over. I don´t think Sherlock was acting before" Sam said

"No, all that is real I don´t question him. He is onto something also with the dude and the bar" He stopped "It makes me think if it´s some sort of psycho club where all kinds of messed up men feel they belong. They get in touch and from there they are planning stuff"

Sam looked at Dean "You could be right" He let the beam search everything one last time "There is nothing down here, no hidden rooms or doors." Sam sighed

The doctor came back with the map "Now do you mind telling us what is going on?"

Sherlock placed the map on the floor "Now the house is located right about…."He scanned the map "There. You see he does have hours getting to the bar, but it´s not about that. He doesn´t know his very house has a secret room."

"And you know how?" The doctor looked at him

Sherlock took his phone" Look here, could use a bigger screen but it will do for now, this is the type of house and if you look close enough it was the plan to make this area into a room, but they never did. So our location does have the secret room and we have to get there, the girl is there I can feel it" Sherlock said " Arhh ha! That´s what the basement is about" He busted out

The doctor stared at him "Are you sure about this, but how can you be so sure when you never been to this Bastian home" The doctor asked

"I just do, just like I know the killer keeps our victim there" Sherlock said "Could one of you go get Sam and Dean? We have to leave"

John already left the room and rushed down the stairs "Sam, Dean" He yelled "We have to leave"

"Coming John" Sam yelled back and they both rushed up the stairs

"What is going on John?" Dean asked

"Well Sherlock found the connection between this basement and a secret room where the victim are being kept, that's the clue" he said

Sherlock and The doctor came rushing down the stairs and they all left in a hurry, not the right time for talking. Soon after The Tardis was close to the house but out of sight, slowly but steady they went closer to the house

"Does seem like no one is at home, are you sure it´s the right one?" The doctor whispered

"Yes, I´m sure; one of them just left in a hurry the tire tracks are new, probably the wife leaving. As she found out he leaves without her knowing. He is not home at the moment and he won´t be anytime soon" He turned around "Which means we do have the house for ourselves"

Sam didn´t like it not that it was new to him, but a killer was out there and he could be heading here "No offense Sherlock, but don´t you think we should call for back up a killer is on the loose" Sam said

"We will but I want to check everything first. Mind you we do have time on our side" Sherlock said and he went closer to the area where he knew there should be a door, leading to the secret room. "We are not getting in here, he sealed the door – clever" Sherlock said "But not as clever as me" He left the area and headed straight for the front door

"Hey do you mind slowing down?" Dean yelled

"Nope, you should stop eating all that fast food and do as Sam, he is in a much better shape than you" Sherlock said

"Shut the fuck up" Dean yelled

"Nice comment Sherlock" Sam chuckled beside him

"He should listen to you and be more like you, not eating all those burgers and stuff" He said

Sam grinned "That will never happen changing him is a bit too late"

"I believe so or is anything really ever to late Sam?" He asked

"Maybe not in all situations but something can´t be changed" He said

"I know you are speaking from personal experiences. Life has been hard on both of you, you wanted another life but it didn´t go as planned" Sherlock looked at Sam

Sam was blown away by what he said "You are right, I did wanted another life and I... "He sighed

"Sam you don´t have to tell me anything, I shared this with you because it´s what you radiate"

"Guess I´m an open book" Sam sighed

"Or I´m just good at deducing" He winked

"I do think we can say both are colliding here, then again I´m more convinced it´s your deducing skills" Sam had to admit.

"Sounds correct, now you should be a master of breaking in, so I do need your help"

"I will try but I never seen this lock before. Dean" He yelled

"Yeah, right here. So what is up?" Dean asked

"What does it look like? I´m trying to get in" Sam sighed

"Step aside and let me do this" The doctor said and he used his sonic screwdriver on the door "You may enter" He said

"I got to have me one of those" Dean smiled and went inside

"Nahh I don´t think so, as you are not really a time lord Dean" The doctor said

"Well maybe not but you could show me how to use it" Dean said

"Dude really, it´s not a toy" Sam said

"I never said it was" Dean grunted and followed after the others

"This way" Sherlock pointed at a door leading to a corridor; which lead to the secret room.

" Don´t you think it´s about time to call the police Sherlock, it is wrong to be here" John said

"I know that John, I just have to check things making sure we are not missing anything this time. I do think we understand each other" Sherlock said

"Off cause we do" John said

"I don´t like this place, it has like death written all over it" Dean said

"I know how you feel, maybe we should check upstairs" Sam said

"You won´t find anything up there, everything goes on here and in the secret room" Sherlock said

"How can you be so sure? Then another thing you seem to forget is that we hunters might want to have a closer look on things. This place has death written everywhere" Dean said

"Dean, maybe it´s a bad idea this place does give me the creeps. You might be hunters but we are not here because this place could be haunted" The doctor said

"Not to interrupt anything, but I do think someone is coming I´m sure I heard a car" Sam said

"Crap we have to get out and now" Dean said

John who stood close to a window looked outside "No one is here so I don´t know what you think you heard" He said

"Must be me imagine things then" Sam said

"No let´s go" Sherlock said and he went towards the door leading them to the secret room. The corridor was so creepy, Sherlock felt so very unpleasant but it had to be done.

"I don´t get it, the door we went through is so much bigger than this corridor, a dwarf would fit in" Dean complained

"I can only agree it does seem strange or like another house or what to call it" John said

"Silence" Sherlock said "can you hear that if I´m not badly mistaken that is crying"

Sam went a bit closer to where the sound came from and he listen "Yes that is crying, hysterical crying" He said

"Ok, now I do think it´s about time we call the police" John said and he turned around and started to walk back the same way they came in

"It is time to do so" Sherlock said and he went after John

"I hate this place" Dean said

"Not among my fave places either" The doctor said

Then moment they were all back in the room they came from Sam took his phone "If you don´t mind I will call the police, think it´s best I suppose they have your number and we have more than one phone that we use"

"Just make sure you block it from them or else they might track it back to you" Dean said "I don´t want Scotland Yard on our ass"

"Sure thing but they still have to track it to this location" Sam said

"No this is on me I will make the call" Sherlock said and he took his phone, after being on hold for a while he got connected to Lestrade and they talked for while "They are on the way, I just couldn´t let you call when we were working on the case" Suddenly Sherlock saw something was appearing then he could see the murdered girl, before he could do anything she went right through him, the word – Thank you came to him. He did notice how the others were looking at him "yeah I saw her just now and I do think you all know that from how you are looking at me" He sighed, as he had to admit there was a paranormal world

"Indeed we saw her and you did as well" The doctor said "So I suppose we stay here until, was it Lestrade his name was gets here"

"We do stay as I´m not risking anything by leaving, I still don´t know when the killer will get here. Then Scotland Yard takes over" Sherlock said

John sighed and he looked at Sam, Dean and The doctor "I´m so glad it´s over and you all came to help us"

"It´s what we do and always did, we are glad we could help" Sam said

"Think it´s safe to say we do make a good team, or what do you say Dean" The doctor said

Dean looked at them all "Well…I do think we could get far with helping each other out, if another opportunity came and that´s not impossible " he said. No way in hell he was ready to admit that Sherlock did surprise him in a positive way.

"I do think New Scotland Yard is approaching" John said.

Soon after Lestrade came in and he walked straight to Sherlock and after they talked for what seemed like 20 minutes, he walked back to them.

"So?" John wanted to know

"We are leaving, they have people here and surveillance is being installed as we speak it is time for us to leave" Sherlock said he turned around and they all left.

Baker Street a few weeks later

The murder case was over but it did take New Scotland Yard another week to catch the murderer and put him behind bars. John was writing on his blog and Sherlock was lying on his couch as always he was bored he needed a case, but he had something else on his mind as well. As hard as was for him to admit this Nenna person had him feel guilty. Not a thing he normally felt but he did, he sighed. All she did was telling him she was happy to meet both the doctor and him then she said maybe they would meet again. He had been so rude to her for no reason.

"For the love of God Sherlock stop it. You have done nothing today but lay there and sigh every two minutes. What is going on?" John closed his laptop looking at Sherlock

"It´s nothing" He said and he swung his legs off the couch and sat up.

"Hmmm…so nothing is wrong why don´t I believe you huh" John asked making an annoyed facial expression

Sherlock knew John was very annoyed at him "All right, I feel guilty about something" Sherlock admitted

"You guilty" He chuckled "Sorry. But what do you feel guilty about if I may ask?"

Sherlock told what he said to Nenna "Now for some odd reason the way I treated her makes me feel guilty and like I should have been nice to her" Sherlock sighed

John watched him carefully as this was not him, but the sensitive side did shine through "So what you saying here? John wanted to know

"I should do something about it" He rose from the couch and he went to the window "I should apologize to her"

"Pardon me, but did you just use the word apologize?" John said

"That´s what I said, you did hear me right" Sherlock said as he turned around

John cleared his throat "Well if that´s how you feel you should do something about it"

"That´s what I intend to do by inviting her here" Sherlock said

"But she does live in the US Sherlock it will take a while before she gets here" John was baffled by Sherlock, he very well knew how she could get here, but was he really going to pay for a plane ticket.

"So?" Sherlock said

"Nothing just forget what I said" John said

"I do have a plan how to get her here, we do know The doctor don´t we?" Sherlock said

"We sure do" John said with a smile

"Will try to make an arrangement with The doctor" Sherlock smiled

Meanwhile at the bunker

Earlier the same day Dean called Nenna and asked her if she could stop by at the bunker. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted her back and he very well knew he screwed up by being mad at her for not being honest about how Crowley leaving a stupid note for them.

After talking for a while Nenna finally gave in and promised she would leave after they hung up, they had a nice lunch and now they were talking.

"I just do hope you will stay here at least for the night" Dean said

Nenna looked at him while she felt torn between going back to her apartment or stay "I don´t know Dean. We did have a nice time but it just feels wrong" Just as Dean was about to answer her cell rang she didn´t know the number but she took it anyway "Hello it´s Nenna"

"Hello Nenna. It´s me Sherlock" He said

Nenna looked baffled at Dean feeling a bit awkward "Sh…"She rose "How did you get my number?" she asked

" I´m a detective remember, I know things, Also how it´s a bad time I chose to call, you are alone with Dean, but I would like for you to come to London and visit me" Sherlock said

Nenna was even more baffled; he wanted her to come to London but why? It did make her a bit to curious "You want…when? "She said

"Ohh when you are ready. The doctor will pick you up then you will skip the jetlag. So what do you say?"

She couldn´t resist this opportunity, she looked briefly at Dean "All right then" She hid a smile from spreading

"Splendid, I will tell the doctor to get ready. See you later then" Sherlock said

"Sounds good, See you soon" They hung up

"And who was that?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow

"No one. Something came up so I have to go "She said

"What is going on Nenna? The way you are acting tells me it´s not your mom or a friend either. So who was it?" Dean looked at her

"I really don´t want to go into it" She rose and put on her jacket

"Ohh. Come on Nenna really? Don´t tell me it was him, the She….can only mean one person and that´s Sherlock"

"Not now..." She sighed "Yeah It was him and I really have to leave"

"Awesome. Don´t tell me you meeting him, he is not even your type" Dean grunted

"You know what Dean; this is really not up to you. Not everything is about you or who you like or don´t like. This is my life my choices not yours, besides how much do you really know about him?"

Dean just stood there, she was right he had nothing to say in her life, he was the one to end it. He was terrified of her ending up with Sherlock. He saw him as a threat the day he met him and he still did. You just go Nenna let´s see what he wants "You are right so just go"

Halfway up the stairs she turned back "You know what Dean, let me refresh your memory you were the one who left me"

"Yeah I was stupid for not believing you" Dean said

"That´s right no matter what I did or how hard I cried on the phone you refused to believe me"

"You did lie to me Nenna about the night Crowley left the note"

"Yes I did but I then I told you the truth Dean, Crowley and I never met after what happen in the bunker. I was so confused, you know how that feels like"

Dean looked down then he looked at her "Yes I do, but I was so pissed at you for lying"

"I know that and now you are pissed at me for meeting Sherlock, you don´t even know him or what he wants" She sighed "I don´t even have to go through all this, you ended it so don´t tell me who I can or cannot meet"

"Do you love him Nenna?" Dean blurted out

Nenna was furious "Really Dean? I don´t even know him even if I did and fell for him, that is so not your business "She turned and went up the stairs. She heard his voice

"Ohhh that reaction sure does tell it all, good luck with him" Dean yelled knowing he knew shit about how she felt.

"Goodbye Dean" Nenna bit at him and she closed the door behind her

One hour later Nenna found herself getting nervous, what did Sherlock want? He had been so rude to her the day at the bunker, now he suddenly wanted to see her. She heard a strange noise and she looked out the window but she couldn´t see anything, seconds later there was a knock on her door. She went to open.

"Hi Nenna, one doctor and The Tardis at your service taking you too London, where one detective awaits you, now shall we" He smiled he did notice how nervous she was.

"Hi doctor. Where…is The Tardis" she asked

"On the roof away from the street, you are nervous about meeting Sherlock"

"Yeah you bet. Last time I saw him wasn´t exactly pleasant" She smiled and reached out for her trolley, she did pack a few things now she was going to London. She wanted to see the city and get the best out of it. They went inside The Tardis "Ohh wow I had no idea it looked like this, it´s like huge" She looked around The Tardis with a huge smile.

"Yeah that´s what they all say, or more like – It´s bigger on the inside" The doctor smiled

"I never expected this" She said and sat down on the floor "So do you know what Sherlock wants?"

"No. He called me and asked if I could pick you up so I did." He smiled "That being said I do take it as you must be important somehow" He said

"Hmmm..Ok I just thought that maybe you knew" She said

"Nope, he is not an open book Nenna. He is impossible to read, you on the other hand is the opposite" He smiled

Nenna went to him "What´s that supposed to mean Doctor?"

"Ohh…nothing. Just a hunch I had about you that you might like him or more than that" he looked at her "Am I close?"

Nenna sighed "I don´t know him, and after what happened at the bunker I do admit he has been on my mind and it didn´t take long before I agreed to meet him"

The doctor tilted his head and pointed at her with her screwdriver "You know what I think Nenna I think you find him fascinating and now it´s Sherlock Holmes we are talking about, he has a reason for doing this" He smiled

"You are right I do find his deducing fascinating, I will never get how he is doing it" She said

"Many do find him fascinating then we have the ones who look at him as freak. Ok we are here, come on" The doctor walked out The Tardis right behind Nenna he placed a hand on her shoulder "It will be fine I promise you, now come with me"

"I hope so" She said. Before Nenna knew it The doctor stopped and she was outside a black door with the number 221b, she had to take a deep breath "So this is here, the famous address"

"Yup. Try to relax, it shows how nervous you are. So when you ready to leave here is my number you just call me, then this hotel is close just in case you chose to stay" The doctor gave her a hug before he left

"Thank you doctor and this is my number then you know it´s me" Nenna hugged him back. Then she just stood there for a few seconds before she knocked and a lady came and opened the door

"Hello, I´m Mrs. Hudson, you must be the girl Sherlock talked about" she smiled and showed her inside "Now Sherlock told me he was expecting company, so you come with me" Mrs. Hudson noticed how Nenna was shaking "Ohh you poor thing you are nervous about meeting Sherlock. Well he can be hard to handle but I tell you this, under the surface there is so much than that"

"I really am nervous, I don´t even know why he invited me here. I´m Nenna by the way" She smiled

"Trust me dear he has a reason for everything he does, now come with me" She walked up the stairs

Nenna heard music a violin, at a door Mrs. Hudson stopped and she looked at Nenna. "Is it him playing?" Nenna asked

Mrs. Hudson smiled "Yes it´s Sherlock playing" She knocked on the door "Sherlock, your guest is here. Now you just relax Nenna"She looked at her "I´m right downstairs just in case you need me"

Nenna smiled "Ok thank you Mrs. Hudson" Nenna heard how the violin stopped the minute Mrs. Hudson knocked and now she heard footsteps coming towards the door, she forgot to breath.

Sherlock placed his violin in its stand and he went to the door "Hello Nenna. I´ll take it from here Mrs. Hudson" He said and she left and he closed the door behind Nenna "Now let me take your jacket" He removed her jacket and he found a hanger. He knew how nervous she was, before leaving she didn´t have the time to consider what to pack or what to wear, so she picked the most random. She wanted to get the most out of it, not that her stay would last long due to work. The few locks of hair were missing in her ponytail told him how she with shaking hands made the tail. "I´m glad you would take the effort of coming and wanted to after our first meeting"

"Not a huge success thanks for inviting me. It does make me wonder why you invited me here" She looked around his living room which was the home of a highly intelligent detective and it had her curious. She looked back at him and their eyes met

Sherlock saw how she took his place in, he did take time to correct a few things "Let`s sit down. I have a reason for everything I do also why you are here" He pulled the chair out for her "Now you just sit there while I´m fixing us some wine – you do like both but right now some red wine will do you good" He went to his kitchen and came back with wine and glasses "You are nervous. After you left the bunker you were having lots on your mind, what did I want and why did I call? At your place the first thing you did was charge your cell, then you picked what to wear in a hurry. You haven´t worn the clothes you chose for a long time, you felt more and more nervous but you didn´t have any choice to cancel even though my number is on your cell." He took his glass and he looked at her "Relax Nenna, I´m not dangerous or anything"

Nenna was speechless how did he do that "How do you know, it feels like you installed a camera at my place" She took the glass "You even knew what I needed right now"

"It´s a part of who I am. I deduce people when working or I probably find myself doing it anyway. " They both drank some wine. He smiled at her "I will try not to deduce you too much, but I admit it´s hard when it´s what I do and a part of me"

"It´s ok, so I heard you play when I came here, how long have you been playing?" She asked

"All my life or for as long as I can remember, it helps me gather my thoughts and relax when I have lots on my mind or I just feel like escaping this life"

Nenna watched him, he was wearing a suit the top button in his shirt was open, his hair was fluffy, she admitted he was attractive. She wanted to know why he brought her here. She zipped her wine "So why am I here?"

"I have something planned for us Nenna; I actually do expect the two of us to have dinner here"

Nenna placed her glass on the table "Dinner? You want me to have dinner with you?"

"You heard me and that´s one of the reasons why we are sitting here now. Going out is not my area so a dinner here is so much more who I am. Besides I know you want to" he smiled

Nenna felt the heat in her face " I would love to and since you had the doctor picking me up, it would be rude to turn you down" She felt his eyes on her like he was reading her whole life story it made her feel both unpleasant and wanting to know more and everything about him.

Sherlock felt a little smile spread women and relationships wasn´t him or a thing he even cared about, the one he had ended because he was being used. Nenna was different in a natural way " I know I make you feel uncomfortable by how I´m watching you" He rose "It does backfire when I do it so I´m used the hate I get, and how people look at me like a freak. -Piss of- is a common line when I´m helping solving a case. You were already nervous about coming here and" He turned around and sat down beside her again "You are still trying to figure out why you are here, I´ll let you know when we are having dinner"

She found his eyes " So the deducing you are doing it does make me feel a bit strange, but it must be so hard getting lots of info about people, so how do you get around sorry for asking" She said

"I don´t take the bus or sub if I can avoid them, they are too noisy" He smiled "So I usually get around in a cab"

Nenna had to keep a laugh at bay, but why even bother when facing Sherlock "Sorry Sherlock it´s just how you worded it I do get the point. The deducing makes such transportation noisy"

"Exactly, I´m glad you find me amusing not many people do" He sighed "Like my life even interest you"

She was scared to even think afraid of her own thoughts, she would love to know everything about him and he probably already knew. She placed her glass on the table "You know being here makes me feel both scared and interested in the person you are. You might not feel like anyone likes you or cares because of who you are" She lowered her eyes

Sherlock placed his hands at his mouth letting his fingertips meet "Please go on Nenna, but before you do it´s dinner time" He rose and in his kitchen he pulled the chair out for her "Now I did have some help from Mrs. Hudson I never cook as you might have guessed" He sat down and they started to eat "So you were saying before"

"Well, I´m not like everyone else. The day at the bunker I suddenly recognized you, then outside I just thought we might meet again" She eat some "You and Mrs. Hudson sure do have excellent taste, this is delicious"

"All the credits do go to her not me" He gave her an intense look "You know talking about that day, I was being rude to you, so this is actually why you are here Nenna"

"What do you mean?" Nenna looked baffled at him

"Ok, this is not what I usually do considering who I am. The arrogant bastard who you want to slap if the chance is there or anyway" he looked at her "I invited you here to apologize for my behavior towards you"

Nenna stared at him "You invited me to London to apologize?"

"That´s what I said" he drank some wine and gave her some more.

"You did and I heard you, I´m just…"He interrupted her

"Surprised" He looked at her

"Yeah that´s the word I was looking for, well then apology accepted" she smiled

He smiled and he held the glass in his hand "Just as I knew. Cheers Nenna"

She grinned "Sure you did what else. Cheers Sherlock" She smiled. They did have a conversation so he is not an arrogant bastard. Maybe he gets that one a lot but to her there was so much more about him she wanted to know all about.

Sherlock did watch her closely "You do have a lot on your mind, you want to know more about me. Correct me if I´m wrong you want to know everything. So why is that Nenna?"

Nenna blushed "The deducing part is fascinating and then I just feel like you are not an arrogant bastard. You are one of the people I would actually like to get to know better" She said

"Everyone can learn how to deduce, it´s about paying attention to people and things. You do notice people and what they do, but you don´t look close enough and put a line of happenings together like I do. Like I said before I´m really not that interesting Nenna" he said

"How can you say that, you don´t know me that well. You might be very smart and highly intelligent Sherlock, but when I say this you can be damn sure I mean it. So as I said I would like to get to know you so much better"

Sherlock was surprised by how direct Nenna was with him "I´m not use to people being interested in me as a person and want to know me better" He said

"I actually am if it´s possible but I´m not forcing you into anything" She said

She did gave him something to think about "You are sincere with me I do not doubt that. Considering who I am it´s not something I would normally do" He said

"I understand it´s a personal thing for you and it´s ok really" She said

"That´s not what I meant, You are not judging me and you came here letting me apologize to you that does count for me, let´s see what we can arrange" He smiled

"I hope I didn´t push you into doing this" She said

"No, you did not push me into anything Nenna, if you did you would have known" He said

"I´m really glad this is possible so thank you" She smiled

"Don´t thank me Nenna. We will work something out" He smiled

"It truly does mean a lot to me" She smiled

After they were done eating they did manage to talk for a few hours before Sherlock got a phone call from Lestrade who desperately needed his help.

"I know this call came a bit inappropriate but I really do have to leave" Sherlock said

"It´s ok Sherlock. I had a wonderful time with you and thank you for everything" She smiled

"I had a wonderful time as well. I will call you again to work something out I promise you" He said and he grabbed his coat and scarf.

"I will look forward to that Sherlock" She smiled and took her jacket and they left. She watched him as he hailed a cab and vanished down Baker Street. She found the note the doctor gave her, should she stay or just call the doctor and head back to The US? After doing some thinking she decided to call the doctor and headed home.


End file.
